Fragments
by RainyRain123
Summary: Levi, Hanji, dan keping-keping memori di dasar mimpi. [LeviHan]


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: AU, slice of life-drabble; segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Didedikasikan untuk adikku, Zeze, yang kekurangan asupan LeviHan. Rekomendasi lagu: Angel With a Shotgun milik The Cab. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Fragments: 1 to 8**

 _a LeviHanji fanfiction_

Levi, Hanji, dan keping-keping memori di dasar mimpi

* * *

 **1**

Dentuman keras menggetarkan meja belajar Levi kecil. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, tidak ada tanda gempa bumi. Matanya kembali ke rumus pecahan saat dentuman itu berubah jadi gedoran.

"Salam keeeenaaaaaaal!"

Tidak, ia belum pernah mendengar suara serak mirip bocah loper koran di rumahnya yang lama. Dan tidak, ia yakin suara itu bukan dari dalam rumah barunya.

Kesimpulan hanya satu—suara itu berasal dari balkonnya.

Levi bergerak malas tapi penasaran. Siapa gerangan yang menggedor-gedor jendela kamarnya di lantai dua? Mau cari mati?

Tirai disibak. Wajah kecil menakutkan menempel lekat di kaca jendela, lengkap dengan tangan yang masih menggedor dan mulut yang membuka. Tirai ditutup.

Apa itu tadi? Mayat hidup? Atau alien keriput? Levi berdebar tidak keruan.

"Hei hei hei, buka jendelanya! Aku tetanggamu lho, tetangga baru!"

Oh, hanya tetangga. Levi menyibak tirainya lagi. Kali ini tetangga gilanya berdiri sopan, dua tangan di belakang punggung, dan bocah Ackerman itu membuka jendela. Tetangganya ternyata manusia, memakai kaos tipis longgar dan celana kedodoran. Ada kacamata besar menggantung di hidungnya, dan kuncir di kepalanya yang menyadarkan Levi kalau bocah ini perempuan.

Tiba-tiba tangan tetangganya bergerak secepat kilat menyambar tangannya, mengguncang-guncangnya. "Hai! Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari ibuku. Namamu Levi Ackerman, kan? Aku Hanji Zoe, mau berteman?"

Levi menyimpulkan yang satu ini adalah tetangga berbahaya. Tangannya buru-buru dibersihkan dengan sisi celana.

"Kau sekelas denganku nanti, kalau ada yang mau kau tanya, bilang saja padaku. Aku wakil ketua kelas, dan ketua kelas kita namanya Erwin Smith. Kuberi tahu ya, dia tidak suka berandalan. Tapi kau tidak terlihat berandal, ya. Jadi kurasa kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Levi membeku. Mendengar ocehan berkecepatan satu kilometer per detik barusan membuat otaknya lumpuh, tidak responsif.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke atas sini?"

Hanji menyeringai lebar, menunjuk ikatan tambang di dekat tembok beranda. "Dengan tali dan kait. Hei, aku hebat kan? Aku bisa jadi aktris nanti, tapi aku lebih suka memandang bintang, sih. Kau suka bintang?"

"Keluar!"

Wajah Levi menggelap. Didorongnya pundak Hanji keluar kamarnya dengan tangga dan diantarkannya bocah cilik itu ke rumah di sebelah tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Esok malamnya, saat Hanji sedang siap meloncat lagi, kepalanya tertimpa benda silinder bulat perak. Hanji melihat bintang-bintang dan menangkap siluet Levi di balkonnya.

"Pakai itu, otak cumi."

Hanji menatap ke benda perak di pangkuan. Kaleng. Ada tali nilon yang tersambung di bagian belakangnya, menjulur ke bagian belakang kaleng Levi.

Sejak saat itu, jika Hanji sedang ingin mengganggu Levi, dia akan menarik tali telepon dan mengoceh semalaman.

o

 **2**

"Hei, kacamata jelek, kudengar kau kencan dengan Erwin."

Hanji kehilangan suara dadakan. Dia menempelkan mulut ke kaleng yang sudah menemaninya enam tahun belakangan. "Eh... apa? Aku tidak dengar!"

Levi dari seberang mengeraskan suaranya, "Ya, tetap saja tuli begitu. Aku tidak akan menelponmu lagi."

"Eh tunggu, tunggu!" Hanji benar-benar berteriak. "Iya, iya, aku dengar! Kau tahu dari mana?"

Lengan Levi bersilang di talangan besi balkon, matahari senja memantul dari mata kelamnya. "Jadi itu benar."

"Benar juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"

Levi berbalik, "Aku pergi."

"Levi, tunggu! Tunggu, dasar kau liliput tidak sabaran," Hanji tiba-tiba merasa kesal. "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Urusi saja, pacar barumu itu, si Petra Ral!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," jawab Levi sambil menghindari pandangan Hanji.

"Tapi memang benar, kan? Aku melihatmu kemarin di ruang klub sastra dengannya!"

"Dia anggota klub, dasar idiot."

Hanji mendengus kesal, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu kuberitahu kau, Erwin juga anggota klub astronomi. Kenapa memangnya? Kau melihat aku dan dia jalan?"

"Astonomi? Huh, apa bagusnya memandangi bintang-bintang bodoh di atas."

"Apa bagusnya menulis antologi dan mengurus buku perpustakaan?!"

Levi memandang tajam pada Hanji, "Baiklah. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu tua memakai telepon ini untuk berbincang dengan tetangga gila."

"Sama! Ini hari terakhir aku berbicara denganmu!"

Dua kaleng dihempas diikuti dua jendela kaca yang ditutup bersamaan.

.

"Leviii!"

Suara itu lagi, seperti enam tahun lalu. Nyaring, mengganggu, membuatnya jengah. Tapi sekarang Levi benar-benar mengharapkannya. Tanpa berpikir, dibukanya jendela geser kamar.

Hanji berdiri di balkon, berpegangan pada sisinya. Matanya berkilau-kilau. "Matikan lampumu!"

"Buat apa."

Hanji meringis, "Lakukan saja!"

Dan dimatikannya lampu kamar. Gelap gulita, Levi melangkah lagi ke balkon. "Kalau kau menghabiskan waktuku untuk hal tak berguna—"

Di luar terang benderang. Levi menatap langit dengan hujan ribuan bintang terbakar—meteor.

Levi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku lebih suka melihatnya di bukit sekolah, tapi di sini juga bagus."

Levi menoleh ke Hanji. Wajah gadis itu terlihat bersinar. Matanya terkunci di langit, tapi melihatnya dari samping pun sudah membuat napas Levi pergi entah ke mana. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Hanji terlihat cantik sekali di bawah bintang.

"Jadi untuk ini kau memanggilku tadi sore?"

Hanji menoleh juga. "Apa? Oh iya. Tapi kau malah berteriak-teriak tentang Erwin."

Pemuda itu menghela napas, menatap lantai. "Maaf," ujarnya lirih.

Hanji maju melewati langkan balkonnya dengan tangan sebagai pegangan. "Apaaa? Aku tak dengar!" seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya.

Levi berbalik, "Lupakan. Aku mau belajar."

"Tunggu, Levi! Pakai ini," gadis itu melambaikan kaleng di tangannya dengan seru.

Levi menggapai telepon kalengnya yang tergantung lemas di langkan. "Kupikir kau tidak mau bicara denganku lagi."

Hanji tertawa, "Aku tidak akan bicara lagi denganmu kalau dunia kiamat!"

o

 **3**

Hanji masuk ke kamarnya. Pekerjaan begitu menguras tenaga di observatorium kecilnya hari ini. Dia menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang, merasakan deritnya yang memilukan. Kelontangan kaleng terdengar dari luar. Biasanya Hanji yang membuka pembicaraan kaleng, kecuali ketika Levi menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku-buku pinjaman beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi saat Levi memanggilnya seperti malam ini, Hanji bangkit tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi. Dibukanya jendela.

Levi masih memakai kemeja abu-abu perpustakaannya tadi, menunjuk telepon kaleng di sisi teras Hanji.

"Ada apa?" Hanji terlalu lelah untuk tersenyum.

Levi tidak segera menjawab. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, "Hei, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih pergi keluar dengan Erwin?"

Hanji terdiam. Ada apa sekarang? Erwin lagi, Erwin lagi. Tidak bisakah Levi bertanya keadaannya dulu baru orang lain? "Kalau maksudmu membeli perlengkapan observatorium, jawabanku masih. Kenapa?"

Suara pemuda itu terdengar khidmat. "Baiklah. Hentikan kegiatan itu."

Hanji terlalu lelah, tapi dia bisa marah. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi aku harus mengangkut barang-barang berat dari kota sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau membantuku di perpustakaan."

"Aku kan selalu membantu di sana! Selesai mengurus observator aku selalu turun ke bawah membantumu, kan? Aku juga selalu membayar uang sewa! Kau mau aku membantu apa lagi?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya dia membuka ikatan benang nilon di kalengnya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ujungnya. Hanji tidak bisa melihat jelas di keremangan malam yang muda.

Lalu ada sesuatu yang bergeser dari ujung benang Levi, meluncur ke arah Hanji melalui benang dan menabrak sisi belakang kalengnya. Sesuatu itu bundar, dengan tengah bolong dan berpendar lemah.

"Kalau kau janji berhenti pergi dengan pria lain dan membantuku di perpustakaan _setiap hari,_ akan kuhadiahkan itu."

Jari Hanji gemetar. Dibukanya ikatan benang miliknya dan benda kecil yang diberi Levi jatuh di telapak tangannya.

Untuk sesaat dia lupa segalanya. Dia lupa bahwa kamarnya gelap gulita sekarang. Dia lupa jadwal pekerjaannya besok. Dia lupa rasa lelahnya. Dia lupa kenyataan bahwa jantungnya hampir meledak dan meletus sekarang. Yang ada di matanya hanya figur Levi yang selalu menyambutnya di lantai bawah perpustakaan-observatorium milik mereka, Levi yang hanya menggunakan kata-kata kasar padanya, Levi yang sekarang tampak begitu bersinar daripada bintang Sirius di balkonnya. Levi yang memberinya cincin perak yang tampak seperti bintang jatuh dari angkasa. Levi yang selama ini dicintainya.

Hanji menangis. Dia naik ke tembok balkonnya dan meloncat ke teras Levi. Dia meloncat!

Levi mendesis, "Sial," ketika dia menjulurkan tangannya menangkap tubuh Hanji, lebih karena refleks.

Hanji mendarat di balkon pemuda itu seperti dulu, tapi sekarang ia terduduk di atas Levi yang terbaring melintang di bawahnya. Mata Levi menyiratkan khawatir, "Apa kau gila?! Kau bisa saja mati!"

"Kau yang gila! Kau sebut ini lamaran, Pak Tua?! Aku sedang kacau dan kau melamarku begini? Dasar kuno! Ulangi, ulangi seribu kali!"

Levi mendesah, "Intinya kau terima atau tidak?"

Hanji tertawa, "TENTU SAJA, BODOH! Aku mau, aku mau! Dan kalaupun kau membatalkannya, aku yang akan melamarmu!"

o

 **4**

Levi mengelap keringat dan air yang meluncur mulus dari dahinya. Melirik ke arloji hitam yang dipakainya, enam tiga puluh. Tiba-tiba dari arah utara suara berdesing membuyarkan perhatiannya. Secepat mungkin dia mengelak, membidik pistol miliknya dan kembali bersembunyi di balik meja.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya!"

Alis pria itu berkerut. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia mengelak, bersembunyi, dan menembak. Tapi lawannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah.

"Mau bertekuk lutut sekarang, tuan keras kepala?"

Levi mendecih geram. "Mimpi saja kau sana!"

Menyiagakan pistolnya, Levi membuat manuver gila-gilaan ke sebelah kanan, bertumpu pada lututnya, dan membidik ke depan. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Mencariku?"

Sekonyong-konyong kepala Levi berputar menghadap moncong senjata berwarna perak yang pelatuknya nyaris ditarik sang musuh dari belakang.

"Kau kalah, Pak Tua. Akui saja. Kita seri tiga puluh empat tembakan, dan sekali ini akan kumenangkan tiga puluh lima! Pemenangnya adalah Hanji Zoe!"

Tawa sang musuh pecah saat suara letusan meledak. Levi membeku. Detik-detik terasa lambat di sekitarnya. Mati. Mati.

 _Mati..._

Alih-alih, sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Kau lihat? Istri selalu menang!" wanita itu mengangkat airnya ke depan hidung Levi. "Sekarang, buatkan aku sapi lada hitam. Paprika hijaunya potong kecil dan lebih banyak dari paprika merah, beri sedikit saja bawang bombay, beri cabai lebih banyak." Hanji mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke pipi, "Ah, tambah lada yang banyak! Kita akan makan di beranda lantai tiga malam ini. Cihuuuy!"

Levi mengambek semalaman.

.

"Wah, masakanmu enak!"

"Hm."

"Bintang-bintangnya juga cantik!"

"Hm."

"Malam ini memang benar-benar indah!"

"Hm."

Hanji berhenti mengunyah. "Hei, masih ngambek?"

Sunyi. Suara jangkrik dari rerumputan di bawah balkon yang mereka duduki membahana.

Tidak digubris Levi, Hanji terbahak. "Oke, oke, aku memang curang. Tapi aku menang, jadi turuti satu permintaanku."

Levi mengangkat pandangannya dari piring. "Tidak ada ketentuan begitu, imbisil."

Wanita itu menaruh piring porselennya yang separuh habis ke meja. Tangannya menggapai ke kertas kusut di saku dan menyodorkannya ke Levi. "Lihat? Aku sudah menulis di baliknya!"

Levi mengambil kertas itu ogah-ogahan, raut wajahnya suram. Kertas yang digantung Hanji di depan pintu tadi tertulis:

 _Levi sayang,_

 _Ini pistolmu, aku punya pistolku. Aku menunggu di dalam rumah. Siapa yang kalah akan memasak makan malam._

 _Semoga kau beruntung!_

 _Degan cinta, Hanji_

Levi mengenang pistol air perak yang bersandar di pintu. Ia masih merasa kesal seperti tadi sore, tapi dibaliknya kertas itu.

 _P.s. Siapa yang kalah akan menuruti satu permintaan pemenang_

Menggeram, Levi menamatkan riwayat kertas itu dalam sekali remas. "Istri macam apa kau ini?"

Tawa Hanji lepas lagi. "Kau... tanya istri.. macam apa?" ujarnya di tengah tawa histeris. Tangannya mengepal meninju udara, "Aku ini malaikat dengan pistol perak!"

"Sudahlah, cepat. Apa maumu?" Levi mengerutkan kening kesal. Seharusnya bukan ini yang dia dapatkan setelah bekerja seharian di perpustakaan lantai satu. Tapi, dengan Hanji yang jadi istri, dia cuma bisa bermimpi.

"Ayo main _truth or dare_ sekarang juga." Wanita di sampingnya mengelap air mata. Levi tidak menjawab, hanya mengunyah kembali makanannya. "Kau giliran pertama, ya. Pilih apa? _Truth or dare_?"

Pria itu menatap Hanji bosan. " _Truth_."

Hanji tersenyum penuh arti, dia sudah memperkirakan ini. Dia menarik napas grogi. "Baiklah, jawab yang jujur, ya."

"Hm."

"Levi, kau sudah siap jadi ayah?"

Sapi kunyah dalam mulut Levi meluncur melewati balkon.

o

 **5**

"Mikasa, sini!"

Gadis kecil berambut hitam bersembunyi di balik vas bunga krem besar, menggenggam pistol perak yang diarahkan ibunya ke kursi.

"Lihat, moncongnya mengarah ke Ayah. Lalu tekan pelatuknya, begini. Mengerti?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Bagus," bisik sang ibu, "sekarang, sergap Ayah dari belakang dan tembak dia!"

Mikasa berjalan pelan, tidak menghasilkan bunyi sepelan apapun. Dia meneguk ludahnya terus-terusan, tapi berhasil sampai ke sisi kursi, mengintip seorang pria yang sedang terbelalak melihatnya.

"Dor!" suara nyaring khas gadis cilik menggema di ruang depan.

Levi basah kuyup lagi, tapi dia berdiri dan menangkap bocah kecilnya dengan mudah. "Kalian curang lagi."

Tertawa, Hanji juga bangkit dari tempat sembunyi, beberapa bagian bajunya basah. "Tapi kau kalah lagi. Ayo kita lihat, makan apa kita malam ini, Mikasa?"

Levi menggendong Mikasa ke arah Hanji. "Tahan dulu. Sekarang, Mikasa, ingat apa yang dikatakan ayah kemarin?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lagi. Pistol air di tangannya diangkat dan dibidik ke kepala Hanji.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan ini?"

Hanji tidak sempat berbuat banyak karena sang anak memuntahkan isi senjatanya tepat ke kepalanya. Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika air mengucur deras dari rambutnya.

"Pengkhianatan!"

Mikasa tertawa. "Mikasa menang!"

Dan sapi lada hitam malam itu khusus dibuat berdua.

o

 **6**

"Aku tidak setuju."

Hanji berkacak pinggang di belakang suaminya. Levi sedang memandang ke jalan depan rumah dari jendela balkon, mengabaikan panggilan makan malam.

"Kau itu kenapa sih. Jangan-jangan karena laporanku kemarin? Sepertinya anak itu bisa dipercaya, kok."

"Aku tidak mau ambil risiko."

Hanji mendesah lelah. "Ya, ya, tapi makan malam dulu. Nasinya akan dingin sebentar lagi!"

Levi tidak bergeming. "Nanti."

Wanita itu menyerah, berdiri di samping Levi, dan menatap jalan juga. Beberapa orang melihat plang tutup di perpustakaan dan observatorium berbalik lagi, tidak menyadari dua pemiliknya yang menyapu pandang jalanan dari lantai tiga.

"Levi," Hanji memohon.

Baru saja ia akan menarik tangan Levi, dua siluet berjalan dari depan bangunan di sebelah rumah mereka. Satu berambut hitam dan satu lagi berambut coklat. Tangan dua bocah itu bertautan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Levi berbalik tiba-tiba, tapi Hanji sudah menghalangi jalannya. "Hei, sudah, tenang dulu. Dasar _daughter complex_. Biarkan Mikasa berteman dengan siapa yang dia mau."

Gurat gusar terlukis jelas di wajah Levi. "Tapi dia masih kecil. Delapan tahun!"

Hanji menyeringai, "Kau pikir usiaku dulu waktu memanjat jendela anak-cowok-asing-yang-baru-kutemui lebih tua dari Mikasa? Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang?" dia mencium pipi suaminya.

Sambil bersenandung, Hanji menarik tangan Levi ke ruang makan. Dan sang pria mendapati dirinya tertawa.

o

 **7**

Hanji mengelus puncak kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan ayahmu, dia memang sangat sensitif belakangan."

Mikasa menghela napas, "Aku tahu, Bu, tapi bukan maksudmu melupakan hari ini."

"Ayahmu juga bukan memaksudkan kemarahannya." Hanji tertawa, "Aku dulu juga sepertimu, pergi kencan dengan ayahmu dan lupa hari bahagia orang tuaku."

Gadis berambut hitam itu menengadah, "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku sadar, ayahku akan menunggu aku ingat di kamarnya." Hanji meremas pundak putrinya. "Dan aku yakin ayahmu juga begitu sekarang. Kami ada di perpustakaan jika kau membutuhkan."

Dan Hanji meninggalkan Mikasa merenung di dapur.

.

Levi menanggalkan kacamata bacanya. "Aku tidak marah."

"Oh, orang dungu saja tahu kau marah." Hanji menghela napas dibuat-buat. "Serius, Levi, Mikasa tidak lupa. Mungkin dia dan Eren terlalu senang hingga tidak sadar sudah larut."

"Aku tahu."

Wanita berkacamata itu meremas telapak tangan suaminya di atas meja kerja, menenangkan. "Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau bukan seperti Levi yang kukenal."

"Lalu Levi yang bagaiman yang kau kenal, sok tahu?"

Hanji terkikik, "Levi yang kasar, Levi yang tidak bisa jujur, Levi yang benar-benar idiot kalau masalah cium-mencium."

Levi baru saja akan menyentil dahi Hanji waktu ketukan di pintu belakang memantul dari rak-rak buku. Mereka menunggu dalam diam saat Mikasa masuk membawa benda coklat di piring.

Mikasa tampak canggung, "Ibu menyisakan adonan roti. Dan kupikir aku bisa membuat kue untuk kalian meskipun agak gosong."

"Kurasa ayahmu tidak keberatan melanggar peraturannya mengenai makan di perpus malam ini." Hanji tertawa tapi Levi diam saja.

"Maaf karena aku telat pulang." Mikasa meletakkan kuenya di atas meja, "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan ke dua puluh."

Hanji menerjang maju memeluk putirnya dan menggaet tangan Levi untuk bergabung. Mereka bertiga makan di sana, dalam remang-remang lampu belajar, bercerita tentang masa lalu. Gosong atau tidak, Levi tidak menyisakan remah sekecil pun. Dan diam-diam Hanji melihat cairan bening di mata pria itu.

o

 **8**

Rambut hitamnya sudah menjelma menjadi uban, tapi Levi tetap punya mata yang tajam meski harus dibantu kacamata tebal. Dia duduk di beranda, ditemani segelas kopi dan sebuah album foto—seperti biasa. Malam yang hening kembali dilaluinya.

Tadi pagi Mikasa datang, dengan Eren dan si kecil Hikaru yang baru masuk sekolah. Levi senang, meski bibirnya tidak pernah berkata begitu. Pengunjung perpustakaan tuanya sudah jarang (hanya diisi jompo-jompo sepertinya yang bermain catur). Jadi ketika kepala hitam dan coklat menyembul dari jendela depan, Levi tahu yang setelahnya berlari ke meja kerjanya adalah cucu kecilnya, memakai seragam sekolah pertama. Rambutnya hitam, dan Levi bergumam tentang gen Ackerman yang dominan. Tapi iris hijaunya juga disukai Levi. Terutama Hanji.

Hanji.

Diseruputnya lagi kopi yang tinggal setengah, lalu membuka album perlahan. Halaman pertama diisi penuh oleh fotonya dan Hanji, di dalam bak pasir, mendirikan istana kecil. Wajahnya masam karena Hanji baru melemparinya gundukan pasir. Halaman selanjutnya berturut-turut adalah gambar hujan bintang yang pertama kali mereka foto, pembukaan perpustakaan-observatorium mereka, dan dua siluet yang terlalu kabur difoto dari balkon lantai tiga—tepat setelah Hanji memberitahu tentang kehamilannya.

Lalu Levi memasuki berlembar-lembar foto Mikasa. Hanji yang menggendongnya, Levi yang tertidur di sebelah bayinya. Hari pertama Mikasa bersekolah, mereka bertiga yang berdiri berseri-seri ketika Mikasa wisuda, dan pernikahannya dengan Eren.

Dia menutup mata. Mengenang kembali adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang tersedia.

Kaleng perak berkelontangan dilempar ke bahunya. Levi membelalak.

"Hei, tunggu aku kalau mau ke beranda, dong."

Di belakangnya Hanji tersenyum. Bibirnya yang tipis sudah berkeriput, tapi Levi tidak pernah menanggapnya jelek. Meskipun sekarang rambut coklat indahnya yang sangat disukai Levi tidak beda dengan warna salju, Hanji sudah cantik dengan dirinya apa adanya.

"Kau tidur tadi."

"Hehe, aku lelah bermain dengan Hikaru." Hanji duduk di kursi miliknya di sebelah Levi, mengambil sisa kopi suami masa mudanya. Tangannya gemetar ketika melambaikan kaleng mengkilat. "Mau menelponku, Levi? Aku menemukannya tadi pagi saat bermain, di kardus waktu kita pindah ke sini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semuanya berawal dari kaleng ini, ya."

Pria itu mendengus. Kaleng perak memantulkan cahaya bintang-bintang ketika Levi mengangkatnya ke mulut dan berbisik. Suara tuanya merambat melalui benang ke kaleng satunya, bergetar lembut, masuk ke gendang telinga sang istri dan berputar-putar di otaknya.

Hanji tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu kata cinta, karena ketika Levi menggenggam tangannya seperti saat ini, semua sudah jelas baginya.

.

 _"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hingga akhir, Kacamata."_

o

 **End**


End file.
